Let Me Be Your Hero
by I.Have.An.Angel
Summary: Harry and Viktor have a talk. Post DH, AU. Slash. HP/VK, hints of HG/VK


"Vot has you troubled, voung vone?" Harry jerked his head up at the unexpected voice. The presence he had felt but he had thought it was either Neville or Hermione, not _Viktor Krum_. Definitely not him. He was dating Hermione, on Ron's bad side, and one of Harry's rivals on the Quidditch pitch; they most definitely shouldn't be 'fraternizing with the enemy', as Ron so eloquently put it. Harry cocked his head to the left, his black hair mussing up his vision as he peered at the other Seeker. After the war, Viktor often visited Hogwarts while the seventh years repeated their final year. During this time period, they had become very close friends which would be why Harry was expecting Neville, not Ron. Harry turned his head and stared out across the grounds filled with students and owls swooping around. His hands clenched around the wood of the bench he and Viktor sat on. Viktor didn't push him for an answer, one reason he liked Viktor.

Harry sighed as the mess in his head began to sort itself out. Mental filing cabinets appeared and each thought sorted itself, leaving the large problem in big, bold letters in Harry's mind. He stared at the Lake which was rippling as the giant squid rolled around, propelling itself this way and that. Students stood to the side, giggling as the squid splashed them. Harry peered at Viktor through his hair; why did Viktor care? Sure they were close friends, but not close enough to be in each other's business. They knew each other's favorite things and least favorite things, their love lives, each other's sexuality, but nothing about their friends or home life or anything _that_ deep. Viktor was watching the green eyed beauty softly, waiting for his answer. He _wouldn't_ push. He absolutely would NOT. Not after he worked so damn hard to worm his way into the other's life! The Bulgarian brunette smiled encouragingly at Harry who smiled shyly back, his cheeks tinted pink by either his own embarrassment or the setting sun. Cute. Their eyes met before Harry looked away, a full blush on his cheeks.

"I…" He spoke. His voice was quiet, like a girl's but with a masculine touch to it. He shook his head. "It's nothing, Viktor, I promise." Viktor said nothing but gave a soft sigh.

He put his hand over Harry's that rested on the bench. "Alvight. If you need somevone to talk to, I am alvays villing." Harry's smile was subdued but genuine, a rare sight on him nowadays. Viktor gave his own smile in response and made to leave, but Harry caught his sleeve.

"Stay with me?" he whispered. Viktor's brown orbs met his green ones as the brunette nodded and both settled against the wall to watch the sunset. Orange and yellow and pink and red painted the grounds and Hogwarts basked in the vanishing warmth that was present on this evening of Christmas. Few students decided to stay out, making their way towards the benches around the duo. Harry cared not who they were; they were probably unimportant peoples.

He glanced at Viktor before quickly looking away. He gripped his friend's hand; somehow, their fingers had interlaced. He stared at the lake as the squid continued its lazing. "… It's the guy I like, Viktor," he whispered. Viktor made a noise for him to continue. "I don't think he likes me back and I don't know how to tell him he is my world." The students around them had stopped and, Harry could tell by the Lumos coming from around them, they were listening intently. Harry turned his head down and absently fiddled with Viktor's fingers. "Plus," Harry added, his tone _very_ bitter, "He's seeing someone… A _girl_." Around them, students made noises as if watching a Muggle Soap Opera and they just found out their favorite character was cheating on her husband with her brother.

Viktor brought his other hand up and brushed back some of his hair. "I am very sorry to hear that, Harry," he soothed, stroking a circle on Harry's cheeks. Someone 'aw'ed.

"He's my hero, you know," Harry whispered. "He was the first one to help me be me… He's my hero."

Viktor put two fingers under Harry's chin and forced him to look up into his brown eyes. "Then… Let _ve _ve your hero, Harry," he whispered softly. And with that, he brought their lips together gently, his eyes falling closed. Harry's eyes settled closed as well and his arms slithered around Viktor's neck as their lips moved together. Cheers erupted from the surrounding students except one. And it was Hermione. Oh dear god have mercy on those in her warpath.


End file.
